


Due date

by YearningCanadian



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningCanadian/pseuds/YearningCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Imagine if we lived in a world were you could see the exact dates of when people would die, except you couldn’t see your own. And then one day everyones starting to act really nice. Like really nice to you.”</p><p>This is an interpretation of this AU. Multi-Chapter Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due date

Theres no way I could explain this without it being complicated, so let me just introduce myself. My name is Karin Lestrange and I am 17 years old. I live in The Chronicle. I have lived here all my life and I still don’t understand most of the history behind this place. There are quite a few theories behind why we are here, because I assume everyone knows how before us there were the Ancestors. These are the men and women who found this place and made it what it is now. One of the theories is there was an epidemic that caused the Ancestors to evacuate and they fled here. Another is this started out to be an experiment in The chronicles younger years where we became genetically engineered which is how we got our special eyes. I’ll explain these special eyes throughout my story, I advise you to sit back and enjoy the ride.. It’ll be crazy.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Mother, I think you know by now that I wouldn’t get into any kind of trouble when I’m not at school.” I mused, the key sliding out of the lock as I stepped away from the front door, phone nezzled between my shoulder and ear.  
My mother let out an exaspirated sigh before replying, “I know, dear.. But just this morning you said you felt uneasy and sick. Now you feel fine and you’re going god knows where?”  
“I’ll be for a walk,” I reassured, “I wouldn’t go anywhere you wouldn’t trust.” Our short conversation ended at that, quick exchange of I know and a goodbye before the line went dead. She would always be like this, even if I hadn’t been sneaking out she would’ve called to make sure I was alright.  
My mother was always worried about me. I couldn’t understand why until a few months ago when I overheard a conversation between her and Dr. K. She was always trying to know where I was at because of my fathers disappearance. She didn’t want me to leave her like my father did..  
Sad backstory time; When I was about seven years of age my father had gone to work, I went to school, Mother stayed home. It was a normal day. I had gotten home about 2:30 in the afternoon, cheery, happy as can be. I ran to go see my mother and we did as we usually did. I’d crawl into her lap and she would tell me what she had done during the day, making up wild adventures to keep me entertained. After that, we’d make dinner and Father would come home.  
Dinner was made and we waited. And Waited. And waited. It was about 7 in the evening before my mother finally decided to put me into bed and then search for him. She went to his work, the police, the fire station, even The Guild. Hardly anyone was any help and after about six months of searching my mother decided to just have his funeral and mourn for her loss.  
Now, I understand why she is always checking up on me and worrying about me.. Because she doesn’t want to loose me, either.

But she also has some sort of sense. I like to think she knows when I fake illness just to go see Astrides. Can she blame me? He’s awesome! He’s always willing to talk to me, and if he needs it, let me repair him. He talks me through his repairs and tells me what to do. I think its really helping me in my studies. Astrides is a robot.. No, a cyber-man. A cyborg? I don’t know what he’d like to be called, because he’s metal and technology and stuff.

 

“Karin.”  
I blinked and glanced up, blushing lightly with the screws in my hand. I guess I had been in too deep of thought and made him uncomfortable.  
“Sorry..” I forced myself to be smaller, looking to my lap.  
“Why? What for? You were not responding and I was worried for you,” He paused, “There is no need for a apology.” He smiled.

 

Damn that smile. Nope. Cant think like this. I glanced back up at him, his silver eyes bearing over me, making me shutter. Astrides didn’t have a specific color to him other than a dull gray or silver, due to his programming. He’s told me before he had dark hair and emerald eyes before he needed his..touch up.  
Dr. K is the one who reprogrammed him, much like most of us were. See, something weird about us here, in The Chronicle, is we can see when someone is going to die. Think of it like an analog clock above a persons head counting down the day and time they are going to die. No one knows exactly why we have this special sense, but all I know is we didn’t have it before The Chronicle. Dr. K is always telling me and As these crazy stories and theories she has about what happened before The Chronicle. Shes a little..different you could say. She has dark raven hair and peircing purple eyes, actually I believe her eyes legitematly glow. For her appearance, shes almost the exact opposite.

Dr. K poked her head out from behind monstrous stacks of metal, papers and wiring, a grin plastered on her face.  
“What is it Astrides? If no need for apology, what are ya’ lookin’ for?”  
Her tone was cheery and happy. I didn’t understand what she was asking but it certainly made Astrides uncomfortable. Because the only response she received was a grunt and him proceeding to stand up and disappear in to Dr. K’s garage.  
Dr. K giggled to herself and pushed herself out on her swivel chair for a better look at me, “So, Karin. What is it you need today? Counsoling? Lessons?” She paused for a moment before leaning forward and whispering, “Alcohol?”  
I gasped and stared into her purple orbs, a frustrated sigh escaping me.  
“Dr. K.. You know im only 17 right? I shouldn’t drink for another year or so..”  
I looked to the side, towards where Astrides left, standing.  
“Don’t think about going after him, kid. He’s been mechanical recently and I wouldn’t want ya’ gettin’ hurt.” I looked over to her and turned to walk to her, sitting in front of her. I laid my head on her knee and closed my eyes.  
“I love him..”  
“I know.”


End file.
